


100 words on a match made in hell

by loveinadoorway



Category: Sherlock (TV), White Collar
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Livejournal prompt in the comment_fic group: Sherlock / White Collar, John & Peter, life got incredibly complicated, when Sherlock Holmes decided he liked Neal Caffrey</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on a match made in hell

It had been a case like any other.  
Right up to the moment when the bloody high functioning sociopath decided that their culprit was far too interesting to deliver him to the police.

Now Doctor John Watson had to explain to Agent Peter Burke why Neal Caffrey and Sherlock Holmes were currently unmasking the forgery ring of the millennium in Paris together, while John and Peter had tea in 221b Baker Street.

And now they had a consulting detective in cohorts with a consulting criminal and nobody knew what the bloody hell was going to happen next.

John was thrilled.


End file.
